werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Playing With Fire/Transcript
__NOEDITSECTION__ Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : Graysin: When the spell is over, you got to get away from each other, and you have to stay away from Elizabeth. : Jake: So the evil is separated for all time. : Cordelia: A powerful seer prophesied destruction. "And thou shall know the signs of blood from water, vipers from the rivers." : Jake: "Fire across the water, monsoons from the sea. The death of all Firstborns." : Cordelia: Christopher, me. : Jake: Elizabeth. : Jake: This is the last time we can do this. : Elizabeth: I'm gonna fix this for us. We have to save always and forever. I'd really like your help. : Christopher: Anything you need. : Jake: He let Charlotte die! She thought Nick was there for her, but he wasn't. : Nick: This is revenge. : Jake: I'm taking great pleasure knowing he'll suffer. : Jeffery: For a cure for Jake's bite, he wants to make a deal. Are you ready? Open the red door. Remember your family. : Andrew: Why isn't he waking up? : Jeffery: What the hell just happened? You better hope that he wakes up in time to get you this. : Nick: There's no way out. We're trapped here. The Abattoir (Chambre de Chasse) : Jake: voiceover In Los Angeles, bodies cannot be buried. Instead, in boxes above the ground,the dead cluster together. When a man passes on,his family tomb is cracked open. Old bones are shoved aside to make room for fresh remains. Bloodlines rot, entangled. The houses are that way, too. Layer upon layer of peeling paint,hiding little tragedies. Scorch marks from the fires. Waterlines on wallpaper. These are the tombs of the living,where we rot alongside memories of our dead. Crowded with people we have failedand those who have failed us,we are forced to struggle with those we love. : Nick: Every last exit is sealed. If you're thinking about jumping, don't. I already tried it. I landed in the world's most pretentious wine cellar. : Jake: You sorted it by vintage. You don't remember, do you? I thought Jeffery was intent on retrieving your memories. : Nick: He was. He failed. I still remember absolutely nothing, and Andrew is dying. : Jake: Is she? Right. Yes. I'd forgotten. : Nick: What the hell are we doing here? What is this place? This is dangerous, you and I here together. : Jake: We're not actually here together, are we? Not physically, at least. sighs It's called a Chambre de Chasse. It's a magical mental prison designed to resemble our home. But don't worry. There's always a way out... A game or a riddle. : Nick: How do we solve this riddle? : Jake: We don't do anything. We're square, you and I. You got Charlotte killed, and Andrew will die because of me. I would hate to upset that delicate balance. So I'm gonna find my way out, and you're on your own. rumbling and door creaks shut : Jake: Who's there? Show yourself! : Cole: Oh, Jake. Always so dramatic. : Jake: Cole. : Cole: I was in Corsica, drowning my sorrows about Charlotte, and I suddenly dropped. : Jake: Suppose you were in a board meeting. : Cole: Once again, ripped from complete contentment for... this. Suppose I'll ask the obvious: piss off any witches lately? : Jake: Actually, my current enemies are a group of hatemongers who see myself and my daughter as abominations to the vampire race. : Cole: The bigoted undead. : Jake: That's new. They must have a witch-for-hire. : Cole: A witch that's spent enough time here to replicate every detail. : Jake: This is Christopher's prized Cheval Blanc. : Christopher: The culprit may be closer to home. A witch who knows the compound well and who doesn't trust you to stay away from Nick. Someone who would risk everything to save Los Angeles from plagues. : Jake: Graysin. : Christopher: On the bright side, he'd never harm Elizabeth. You, on the other hand, I expect he'll be shipping your bodies to the four corners of the world. : Cole: All of our bodies? : Jake: He isn't here, is he? : Nick: He is. I think I might have just found a way out of here. : Cole: This wasn't here before. What is it? : Jake: It's representational magic. I expect there are keys, one for each of us, hidden somewhere meaningful. Somewhere connected to who we are. : Cole: And for those of us who don't remember who we are? : Jake: I'll give Andrew your regards. : Christopher: Door won't open unless all five locks are released. The only way out is together. : Cole: Nick, if we're to get through this without bloodshed, I recommend that you go to the corner of the house furthest from Jake. Come on. Follow me. : Jake: Split up. We need to turn this place upside down. I only just promised my grieving daughter I wouldn't abandon her again. I can't be stuck here. Chambre de Chasse : Cole: Ominous weather. That's an indication of what's actually happening in Los Angeles. Jake and Elizabeth are in the same city. The resulting consequence is leaking into this reality. Here, this might jog your memory. This is all the junk you deemed as worthy of preserving. This is all the junk you deemed as worthy of preserving. Ring any bells? : Nick: You know, Jake came to visit me at my bar in France. Christopher, too. You didn't. : Cole: You and I have never really had much in common besides our dashing good looks. The journals. They may contain information about what represents you, somewhere amongst the martyrdom and self-righteousness. Flashback -- The Abattoir : Charlotte: This is your family's house? What the hell happened here? : Jake: A battle, obviously. They lost, I won. The world is right again. Why don't you find a bedroom. Preferably one that hasn't been contaminated by Jeffery's miscreant pests. : Charlotte: I'm not staying here. This isn't a home. This-this is a war zone. : Jake: You see that crest? My heir belongs here. What you want is of no consequence. : Charlotte: Jake, I can be your hostage, or we can try and be better than that. For our child. We can try and make her feel safe. : Jake: I'll have someone clean this up. Why don't you take Nick's room. It has a fireplace. : Charlotte: Jake. I want to believe that this baby means something to you. I want to believe in you. Don't let us down. Chambre de Chasse : Christopher: Jake, it's done. I think we've established that there's no key in the crest. : Jake: The thing was a relic anyway. Jeffery. : Jeffery: Damn it! I got to go now. : Jake: Hey! What game is Graysin playing? : Jeffery: Oh, this has nothing to do with Graysin. We got to get out of here. The city is about to wash away. She's out of her damn mind. : Jake: Who, Jeffery?! Who put you here?! : Jeffery: It was Elizabeth. Elizabeth is responsible for all of this. Cordelia was telling Graysin and me all about the latest prophecy when a hurricane showed up off the coast out of nowhere. : Jake: A monsoon from the water is the final curse before the Firstborns die. : Jeffery: I went to go find you guys. Elizabeth was at St. Anne's. She had Jake and Nick's bodies laid out on the floor. She's gathering up all of you to take back the power that's been split up inside of you. : Jake: She can't do that. It'll destroy her. That was the whole point. : Jeffery: She threw me in here when I tried to stop her. I can't leave until you guys find your keys. : Cole: Well, she can't find my body. It's halfway across the world. : Jake: She has help. I created hybrids with her blood, they're sired to her. They'll do anything she asks. She'll take the power back. She'll end the curses, she'll keep the firstborns safe, and then my daughter as we know her will be forever lost to darkness. Chambre de Chasse : Nick: What was my relationship like with your daughter? : Jake: The irony of you expressing interest in family... : Nick: Listen, I got nothing to go on here. You help me, we all get out of here. : Jake: The day she was born, you gave her this. Flashback -- The Abattoir : Jake: She needs a name, Charlotte. : Charlotte: Zoe? Caitlin? Katherine? : Jake: God, no. : Charlotte: I never knew I could love something so much. It honestly feels... awful. Like it might kill me. : Jake: It nearly did. I'm sorry the beginning of her life was so violent. : Charlotte: It's not your fault, Jake. I know that you fought for us. : Jake: You know, when Christopher thought you were dead, he said we'd lost our family's only hope. : Charlotte: "Rose". Rose Chamberlain. : Jake: Elizabeth Andrea-Rose Chamberlain. The Abattoir -- Chambre de Chasse : Jeffery: You got something against literature? : Cole: Well, these are the collective works of William Shakespeare. Love, power, betrayal. How to thrive in the Chamberlain clan. Hope and I sent these to Elizabeth on her ninth birthday. : Jeffery: How is Hope? You know, she doesn't call much these days. : Cole: Well, that's how normal families work. You learn what you can, and then you grow up. Join a cult, start a rock band, find love, make your own family. : Jeffery: Hmm. Doesn't that fly in the face of "always and forever"? What changed? : Cole: Adam met a girl. Voilà. Four more keys to go. : Jeffery: Why would your book of plays be in the music room? : Cole: Kids are messy? : Jeffery: Yeah, but this room doesn't even exist anymore. There was a storm. Everything was damaged. That was at least a century ago. Elizabeth's never even seen this room. The Abattoir -- (Charlotte's former room) : Christopher: It doesn't feel real yet. : Jake: I guess I've always been jealous of her. I was jealous when she got married. I guess I'm even jealous that she's dead. : Cole: Wow, that's morbid. Dad, I'm trying to sort out a puzzle. A Chambre de Chasse of this size would be constructed from the depth of memory, right? But there's a room here that hasn't existed for a century. And Elizabeth would've never seen it. : Christopher: Oh, that's impossible. : Cole: Wiped out by a storm. The music room. Oh, I brought you there during the Christmas party, where we drank, Jeffery played "Carol of the Bells," Jake stabbed me in the heart. You remember. : Christopher: Cole. : Jake: Christopher, what have you done? : Christopher: Elizabeth asked for my help. : Jake: So you decided to lend a hand in her destruction? The plagues are nearing their end. : Christopher: All it would take is one more meeting between you to end it all, something needed to be done. : Jake: I was leaving Los Angeles when you struck me down. : Christopher: Who's to say you wouldn't be weak again? Test the limits to lay your eyes on Elizabeth, as you did with Nicholas? : Jake: Don't put this on me! I was trying to protect her. Perhaps I was wrong to have faith in you. Maybe your obligations to family were infringed upon by other plans. Brooklyn's back, isn't she? : Christopher: Stop it, Jake. I have sacrificed everything for you, for Elizabeth. I understand that you were trying to protect her, but that is not what she needs right now. : Jake: I'm her father. I decide what she needs and what she doesn't. : Christopher: Do you? Because while you were gone, I was here, with Charlotte. Elizabeth did everything we ever asked of her. The one time she acted out, it was because she missed her dad. You want to see what she does with a lifetime of missing both her parents? We have to let her make her own choices. She's a child. Her childhood ended three days ago, when she lost her mother. And as long as that magic is inside of you, Jake, she's as good as orphaned. Look, we've all done dangerous things for family, and we've seen each other through it. Now it's her turn. : Jake: Christopher. You have to stop her. : Christopher: No. Chambre de Chasse : Jake: I was avoiding you. : Jeffery: Look, I got to ask. How come your pain-in-the-ass brother Christopher can be happy with someone he loves, but you can't? : Jake: Can this conversation please wait? : Jeffery: Till when? I mean, tomorrow you'll be gone or the world will be on fire. : Jake: The world is on fire, Jeffery. Right now, I just... sighs I need to find this key. : Jeffery: Uh, Elizabeth a teenager with secrets. She knows all the good hiding places. Flashback : Charlotte: Who knew that an eleven-year-old's birthday party would be so exhausting? Oh, she, uh, she really liked the bike you got her. : Jake: Well, she doesn't need to know where it's from. : Charlotte: Look, I can't fix this if I don't know why you two aren't speaking. : Jake: Well, that's actually why I'm calling. We no longer need to continue having these little chats. You've done a fine job with her. And I trust you'll continue to do as such. : Charlotte: Since when do Chamberlains bail on each other? : Jake: You're not a Chamberlain. You've escaped us, Charlotte. For God's sake, take the win. : Charlotte: I'm not giving up on you, Jake. Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes